


Falling

by cherryeol04



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, Making Out, Other members are implied, Pining, who wouldn't want to kiss minho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryeol04/pseuds/cherryeol04
Summary: “There’s a lot about me you don’t know.” She said with a shrug, pulling a move from his book and turning her attention back to the other 4 who were oblivious to what just transpired.“Clearly.” He deadpanned and snorted. “We’ll change that though.”“Will we?” She asked.“Of course. Prepare yourself.”
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Falling

Sitting next to Minho, she couldn’t keep her eyes off him. The senior was absolutely beautiful, from his gummy smile right down to the way he would scrunch up his nose in disgust at the most simple of comments. He wasn’t afraid to be himself and she admired that about him. He didn’t let anything get to him, and people talked - boy did they talk. Rumors and warnings, crude and hateful words but she didn’t listen. She was never one to fully believe what others said about someone until she knew them. 

And Minho was perfect. She could sit there all day, making a list of every reason why she loved the older male, and yet somehow it would never fully convey her feelings for him. It was difficult to articulate correctly and sometimes she even confused herself. Yet, in the end, it didn’t really. In her heart, she knew what she felt and she let her heart do most of the talking - getting ever so close to him. 

“He’s so stupid.” The words were followed by a laugh, and she turned her gaze back to their other 4 friends as they horsed around in the grassy field. While she loved her friends, she couldn’t be bothered to keep her attention on them and soon found herself gazing once more at the masterpiece that was Lee Minho. 

Her fingers itched - urges clawing at her brain to just act. But that was dangerous, wasn’t it? She knew her feelings, but not his. If she did anything reckless, she could ruin the friendship she had worked so hard to build with him. It wasn’t worth it, was it? To give in to desire and taste those beautiful pink lips, plush and curled into a cat-like smile. Her every dream, sleeping or awake, was just to know. To feel. But it wouldn’t be worth the consequences in the end. 

And still, she found herself leaning closer, hand raising slowly, cautiously. Fingers grazed his left cheek, pressing lightly against the skin to gain his attention and turn his head toward her. The confusion in his eyes only briefly registered in her mind as she leaned in fully, lips pressing against his - the feel and taste of his lips incomprehensible. The squeak he let out had her pulling back, worried that she had indeed broken an unspoken boundary between them. 

Minho stares at her, brows furrowed and cheeks flushed a light pink. “Um...”

“Sorry.” It was a quick apology, heartfelt and curt. She wasn’t going to indulge him with an explanation, but simply wanted him to know she knew what she did was wrong and she wouldn’t do it again. The smile that spread over his lips told a different story, though. 

“Don’t be.” He said and shrugged. “I liked it.” She was shocked, eyes wide as Minho turned to look back at the other’s - unfazed as if the kiss didn’t happen. She stuttered, fumbled for something to say but could only manage a few barely audible huffs and squeaks. She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe him. Just sitting there, smirking and -

Her eyes narrowed at the sly smile, realizing he found this completely entertaining. Her fumbling, her nervousness. Here she thought she has ruined so much and it seemed like she hadn’t. If his words were actually true and held meaning, maybe he really did like it. Surely then, Minho wouldn’t mind another kiss, would he? With a pout, she reached out and turned his head once more, fingers cupping his cheek as she once more leaned forward and kissed him. This time he reciprocated, unlike last time - their lips sliding against each other with ease as they parted and tongue came out to dance together. 

His tongue pushed into her mouth, invading it and she felt full. It was so strange, yet pleasing, pulling moans from her as she fought his tongue, nipping lightly as it retreated and they pulled apart. “Well then.” He puffed out, a laugh falling from his lips. “That was interesting. Didn’t know you knew how to kiss.”

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know.” She said with a shrug, pulling a move from his book and turning her attention back to the other 4 who were oblivious to what just transpired. 

“Clearly.” He deadpanned and snorted. “We’ll change that though.”

“Will we?” She asked. 

“Of course. Prepare yourself.”

“For what?” She asked, confused. He simply shrugged but the smirk on his lips told her everything she needed to know. Their little game wasn’t going to end that easily and she was excited about that. A new door had been opened and she was eager to see what laid beyond it.


End file.
